Simplify the following expression: ${-2q-9(6q-5)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-9}$ into the parentheses: $ -2q {-9(}\gray{6q-5}{)} $ $ -2q {-54q+45} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {-2q - 54q} + 45$ $ {-56q} + 45$ The simplified expression is $-56q+45$